sirenstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Haril
Sector: '''Bordering Expanse '''System: Haril Star name and color: Haril (White) Number of planets: '''5 '''Occupation: None Sinistra connection: Only reachable by Sinidrive Celestial BodiesEdit #'Haril '(Star) #'Wrist of Haril' (Large protostellar cloud) #'Vlonie '(Protoplanetary disk) #'Gaunth V' (Vulcanic planet) (Toxic ash atmosphere) (Two protomoons still forming) #'Hadiz '(Acid ocean planet) (Methane atmosphere) (One moon) #'Bastia '(Gas giant) (32 moons) #'Werch II' (Gas giant) (Red dust ring) (14 moons) #'Lillian '(Gas giant) (20 moons) General InformationEdit The Haril system was discovered by the trailblazer Geremy Tibbs and his ship: the Sunflare during the height of the Golden Age. Despite much effort he was unable to sell the deed due to lack of interest, even through his employer Trinity Trailblazer Corps. The deed remained in the Tibbs family's possession untill 3562, where the Confluence obtained it from the fleeing humans seeking refuge in the nearby utopic colonies. Originally planned as a military base, it was eventually estabished as a geothermal research facility by Sirvah Laboratories. HistoryEdit During the Golden Age:Edit The system remained largely undeveloped during the golden age, save for a listening station set by Trinity Trailblazer Corps. This marked the claim the Corps had to the system. Nothing could be build in the system without the legal papers and permission provided by the company. Since Haril is a still forming system it was given little attention. The deed remained in the possession of the Tibbs. During the Hamadromachia:Edit When strife began to spread across the Endiku Sea in the mid 3500ths, it forced billions of people to flee their former homes. One of these families was the Tibbs, who tried to seek refuge in the safer utopic colonies. During their fleight the family heirloom, the exploration ship Solar Flare, was approached by a Confluence patrol ship. At this time the Confluence had yet to join the war and the desperate humans needed money to keep the ship running. The Tibbs sold the deed to Haril in exchange of repairs, currency and a safe passage to the colonies. The deed soon found its way to the hands of the Saphis leaders. With its isolated locaten haril was ideal for a secret base or research facility. The Confluence military tried to build up some shipyards in the system, but the high asteroid activity made the process too dangerous and the plans was abandoned. Shirva Laboratories took over the deed and began constructing a research facility to begin the experiments of genetically manipulating the Lykin on Gaunth V. Due to construction difficulties brought by the high vulcanic activities, those plans was likewise abandoned. The system was then ignored untill 3612, where the uncompleted complex was refitted to a geothermic research station. During the Residuum Age:Edit In 3682 the geothermic research station on Gaunth V was attacked by two groups of invaders: a lykin warband and advance agents of Supremacy. The lykin crash landed onto the planet, quickly located the facility and subsequently went on a rampage, laying seige to the hapless scientists trapped within. At the same time the Supremacy Horrors, greatly weakened by the unplanned descent, infiltrated the thermal reactors and began to sustain themselves. When they were strong enough the Horrors attacked and began to control the lykin like parasites. Through their hosts, the Supremacy agents began to convert the facility into an energy plant for pro-Supremacy synth. The only two survivors of this massacre were the saphis scientist Devika Vasanta the Lykin warrior Crowlhowl. The unlikely allies were eventually saved by Solomon Albright and his crew onboard Dormus.